Do You love me?
by Schu
Summary: Ken's best friend is Hikaru but is hikaru who she seems? Will Yuriko come back and convince Ken to leave Japan with her?
1. Character Info

A.N. Well here is the character list for the fanfic. I thought I would help you as the readers to know who the chacters are and also a little about them. Please enjoy and R/R! thankies ^^  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own the Weiss or Schwarz guys sadly *sniffs* but if anyone knows how I can get ahold of Ran and Schu and invite them to my house and keep there forever! than call me ^^   
  
  
  
  
Characters:  
  
Aya "Ran" 19: Aya is the leader of Weiss. Most people thing that he is just a cold-hearted person but will some of the next couple of months show that he is something other than that?  
  
  
Yohji 21: Yohji is the oldest of Weiss but is not the leader. Even though he may be play boyish he can actually be serious and may find that he might just actually love someone.   
  
  
Ken: "Kenji"17: Ken goes to school at Walkins High School with Omi. Ken is on the soccer team for the school and that is where he meets Hikaru. But is there only friendship there or is there more?  
  
  
Omi: "Omi-kins" 15: Omi goes to school at Walkins High School with Ken. But unlike Ken, he is not in the soccer team but is on an archery club. He also meets Hikaru in the club.  
  
  
Crawford: "Brad" 21: Brad is the leader of Schwarz. He has the power to see in the future. Brad is similar to Aya but seems to be more stuck up than just cold-hearted. Will this ever change? Could someone come into his life to change it?  
  
  
Schuldig: "Schu" 19: Schuldig is the next in command for Schwarz. He has the power of telepath. He knows Aya from before he joined Weiss and often talks to him through his mind. Even though they are on the different teams Schuldig is often trying to find away to make the teams friend so that he can be with his love, Aya. But will someone come between them before Schuldig can really show and tell Aya how he feels and get the teams to be friends?  
  
  
Farfello: "Farfie" 17: Farfello is usually gone in his room. His whole mission in life is to hurt god, so we might not see him that much. Also Farfello is immune to pain or injury.  
  
  
Nagi: "Nagi-kins" 15: Nagi is the youngest of Schwarz and is also a telekinetic. Nagi goes to school at Walkins High School and often sees Omi and Ken. Nagi also wants the teams to become friends because he like Omi but won't admit it. He tells Crawford that he goes to school at Westing High school so that he wont get mad at him. Nagi also is in the art club with Hikaru.  
  
  
Hikaru Akari: "Ru-chan" 17: Hikaru goes to school at Walkins High School with Ken, Omi, and Nagi. Nuriko is on the same team with Ken, which is a co-ed Soccer team. The reason for it being co-ed is because of some parents getting mad saying that they should be together there for there is the team. Hikaru is also in the archery club with Omi and the art club with Nagi. Is Nuriko just a harmless friend or a terrible enemy or both?  
  
  
Yuriko Asakawa: "Yuri-pi" 17: Yuriko knew Ken when they meet on their bikes one day. After that she feel in love with him and tried to persuade him into coming with her to Australia, but he declined because of his devotion to Weiss. Will she rise some old feelings in Ken or will they just be friends? 


	2. Football Fun

A.N. Well here is the first chapter of Ich Liebe Dich and for those who dont know German it means I love you. And this chapter is called Fußball-Spaß which means Soccer Fun. Also you might see ||words|| which means that its someone thinking, if you see *words* this is people talking through Telekinetics and its usually Schuldig and someone. Also if you see (words) this is the setting just to let you know where the narrator is at that time, usually used when the narrator changes from scene to scene like for say if the narrator was at the Schwarz place than there would be (Weiss) if the narrator was changing to the Weiss place.  
  
Disclaimer: No, sadly I dont own Weiss or Schwarz or Yuriko but I do own Hikaru Akari. *still tries to find a plan to steal Ran and Schu oh and ken too*  
  
  
  
One bright spring morning the Weiss group got ready for work and school. As Ken looked around for his backpack he quickly ate his toast and called for Omi to hurry up. "OMI GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE NOW! WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!" He yelled. "Ken take a chill pill or something jeeze you don't need to yell. Oh and for you information I am really for school!" Omi said as he rushed into the kitchen noticing the two older Weiss members just causally sitting there eating their toast and drinking their coffee. Yohji reading the paper causally looked up and laughed at Ken and Omi. "Ohayo Omi and Ken" He said before Ken and Omi hit him in the head with their backpacks as they went out. "Ohayo Aya and Yohji" They yelled back as they left for school. Ken and Omi run to school and make it right before the bell rings. Omi's first class is math and Ken's first class is his Soccer club hour.  
  
~*~Ken's Soccer Class~*~  
  
Ken walks in to the classroom where they always meet before they went outside to practice. They didn't have assigned seats but he always sat in the same chair everyday anyways. As Ken looks around he spots Hikaru sitting in her usual desk and takes a seat next to her. "Ohayo Ru-chan!" Ken tries not to laugh at the little nickname that always makes her mad. Hikaru looks at him madly. "My name is Hikaru not Ru-chan! What if I decided to call you Kenji? Hmm?" She replied sticking out her tongue. Kenji was the nickname that she always used back even though it didn't make Ken mad but he just acted like it so she would be happy. "Fine you win Hikaru, are you ready for practice?" Hikaru looks at him and nods. "I am always ready duh?" They both laugh at the comment and continue to talk till the coach comes back into the room. Hikaru looks at Ken and than back at the coach. "Umm Ken why is the baseball coach in here?" Ken looks at her and shrugs. The coach looks at them and sighs softly. "I know you all are probably wondering why I am here instead of the Soccer coach. Well the coach is in the hospital sick and will not be here for the rest of the year. Unfortunately I am the only coach who has this period free so I have to be your teacher. Now don't get me wrong I don't mind being your teacher it's just that I don't know how to play or coach soccer." Everyone looked at the coach surprised. Hikaru looked at Ken shocked and Ken looked back and than he raised his hand. "Yes?" the coach asked as he saw Ken's hand. "Umm, what will we do for the class?" The coach looked at him and the rest of the class. "Well luckily there are not any more games left so you guys can just stay in here or go out side and practice by your selves." The coach walks to the back of the room and sits behind the desk. "Oh and if you are going to go outside to practice you need to write you name and your id number on the piece of paper on my desk so I know who goes where." All the students nod and soon some get up and sign the paper. "So you want to go outside Ken?" Hikaru looked at him smiling. "Well of course Ru-chan!" At that Ken gets up and runs to the desk writing his name and number and running out the door before Hikaru can get up. She quickly writes her name on the paper and runs after him. Hikaru runs out to the field and expects to see Ken but he is nowhere to be seen. "KENJI!!!!!!!???????? WHERE ARE YOU KENJI?" She yelled while she walked around looking for him. Than when Hikaru wasn't looking Ken came out from behind a tree and tackled Hikaru to the ground. "Ahh!!!!!" Hikaru screamed when she fell to the ground being tackled by Ken. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?" She yelled at him. Ken looked at her and smiled than got up. "That was so un… umm well un… proper!" Ken laughed at her. "Uh huh that's why I did it!"   
Soon the school day was over, Ken and Omi headed home. "Kenji!!" Hikaru yelled at him so that he would stop. "What?" Ken asked looking at her. "Do you think you could help me with English?" She asked while making a puppy face. Ken looked at her and nodded. Hikaru smiled and gave Ken a bid hug. "Thank you Kenji!" Ken smiled, "No problem Ru-chan." Hikaru looks to the person next to Ken and smiles. "Konnichiwa Omi-Chan" Omi smiles back and waves. Than they head on home. Hikaru stops before they arrive to the flower shop. "I thought we were going to your house Kenji" Ken looked at her and laughed. "This is my house." He said in between breaths. Hikaru looked at the flower shop and back at Ken. "But it's a flower shop…you live in a flower shop?" She asked while looking at him confused. Omi starts to laugh at this and ken laughs even harder. "This isn't funny!" Hikaru yells at them getting red with anger. "Now, now don't get mad. I live behind the flower shop." Ken said to her and stopped laughing. "Oh ok I get it now" She said as she smiles and the redness went away. "Well lets go inside I'm hungry" Omi said as they started towards the door to the flower shop. Inside Aya and Yohji were casually sitting around fixing flower arrangements. Yohji looks up as the three walk in and sees Hikaru not knowing who she is. He runs to her and starts asking her questions. Ken looks at Aya, "So I'm guess it wasn't a very busy day?" Aya nods and goes back to the flowers. Omi laughs at this and looks at Yohji and Hikaru. "Ken, help me!" Hikaru yells at ken to help her. This man was not only scaring her but she really was annoyed by all these questions. Ken smiles and walks over to where they are. "Um…Yohji this is my friend Hikaru, Hikaru this is Yohji and the guy with red hair is Aya" Ken informs her about them. Hikaru smiles at them and looks at Aya. ||So that is the guy…|| "Well its nice to meet you two Yohji, Aya" Ken looks at Hikaru looking at Aya and feels a sting of pain in his chest. ||Wait, what am I thinking I don't like her like that we're only friends…|| "Well, we better go up to my room to study" Ken says to Hikaru, Hikaru nods but still keeps her eyes on Aya. They walk up to Ken's room and Hikaru sits down on his bed.  
(Down stairs in the flower shop)  
Yohji looks at Omi and than at Aya. "Hmm…If I wouldn't know better Ken has a thing for this Hikaru girl." Omi nods and looks at Yohji, "Yeah same here, they are both in the Soccer Club." Yohji and Omi both look at Aya to see what he thinks. "Hn…" Yohji blinks and looks at Omi and than back at Aya. "What do you mean hn? Omi and Yohji both stare at Aya finally after about 30 seconds they give up and go back to the flowers. Later on Hikaru leaves and even though Ken had tried to persuade her into letting him take her home, she would let him. It was dark and chilly as she walked down the street soon not too far down a black car came up to where she was and stopped. She stopped with it and looked inside and frowned. Inside was an older man with black hair. "Aww not happy to see me?" the man asked, she looked at him playfully, "Oh of course I am happy to see you." She lied. He looked at her tired of the stupid game. "Enough, get in the car now." Hikaru looked at him and knew he wasn't joking anymore but still proceeded with her little joke. "But why would I want to get in a car with you?" She asked while smiling. "Get in now!" He said madly. Hikaru looked at him again and got in knowing that she went to far this time. On the end of the street at the same time as when se got in to the car Yohji was standing there taking a smoke. He watched as Hikaru talked to the person in the car and then got in. "Hmm…what is she up too?" He mumbles and went inside.  
  
  
A.N. Well thats it for the first chapter please come back to read the next chapter which I will try to get up really soon. please R/R thankies^.^ 


	3. Training

Chapter Two  
The black car drove on, the man driving not even saying or noticing the women sititng next to him. Hikaru sat there quietly not wanting to go with this   
mad but knew she had no choice...No this man wasnt going to do anything bad to her but she would rather have stayed somewhere else anywhere else. They pulled   
up to a house that held not only the man driving but three other men all on a team. They often called themselves Schwarz, why they called themselves that Hikaru didnt  
know all she knew was anywhere would have been better than that house. The man parked the car and they both got out and walked to the door. The man opened the   
door and they walked in than walked to the main room. The three other men were sitting there one reading, the other on the computer and the last sitting in the corner   
sharping his knives. Hikaru looked at the three sitting and once her eyes saw the red headed german she felt red anger come to her. :So the little kitten with out her   
mittens has come back to get them: The read german said to her, Hikaru looked at him and responded in her usual playful tone that made all of them mad.   
:Oh quite but I believe I have forgoten more than my mitten: At the last word she added a slight evil looking smile and the red headed german decided that was enough  
of the mental talk for today. The man who brought Hikaru to the house looked at her madly. "Sit down now." Hikaru looked at him and made a little pout. "Do you have   
to be so mean about it?" She said with a tone of sadness. He looked at her pure red madness coming to him. "NOW!" :Crap: She said mentally to her self, :now I have  
done it..: She added...She knew she had pushed the man to his limits for today and that she should play it cool for awhile. The red haired german laughed softly at knowing  
the same as Hikaru but then with a quick glance at the dark man's icy glance he stoped and stiffened finding that no matter what Hikaru would do, him and the other two   
would get it too. Hikaru quickly sat down on the couch that the red headed german sat at. "Now, Schuldig I want you to get whatever Hikaru knows writen down and also   
train her stupid gift would you! She pushes to much emotion out and its worse that she can read our minds as well." The dark man look at the red headed german who went  
by Schuldig. Schuldig nodded and sighed. :Oh didnt want to take care of the litte kitten?: Hikaru said playfully to Schuldig, she knew that she couldnt play with the dark   
man but she could with him. The small man at the computer turned to look at the dark man. "Brad, I have some more info on Weiss for you." The dark man who goes by  
Brad, smilled evily seeing that at least one person got somethign done..."Well done Nagi, Im glad to hear someone did something today." Brad said as he looked icily   
at the two other men and hikaru. "Oh Farfie helped out a bit too..." Nagi didnt seem to confident of him self but hoped that it was good enough to let Brad be ok with the   
man sitting in the corner. "Fine, but you three had better get to work soon or your all in trouble!" Brad looked at those sitting infront of him. "Wait four...Hikaru you better   
work hard. Or else.." Hikaru looked at him sharply...she knew what the or else ment and didnt want to even get close to that. She noded not being able to say anything  
...not wanting to make him any more mad. "Well dont just sit there!" Brad yelled at them, that all seemed to set them off and Schuldig and Hikaru left to go to his room.   
Nagi and Farfie went off to their own rooms hopening Brad would calm down in the short time when they were to come back.   
The two went up to Schuldig's room to practice. Hikaru had gifts that normal people did not have, two of the Schuldig had but the others he did not. Once they   
got into the room they took their normal spots, Schuldig sitting in a chair by his desk and Hikaru sitting on a stool by the window. The german looked at her hard before   
saying anything. "Are you ready?" He asked her still looking at her, she wasnt sure if he was looking at her or into her to see if her gift was awake. Hikaru nodded   
and stretched to get ready for their training. :Do you really have to stretch, it's not your body that is going to do the work but your mind and gift: The german told   
her through his mind using telepathy. Hikaru decided that she wasnt in the mood to play and got ready for training. Her gifts were that of Telepathy, Emathy, Telekinetics,   
and ability to communicate with plants and animals. Schuldig could only train her telepathic and empathic gifts for that is all he had. They end up spending hours untill  
finally Schuldig decides that he is tired and that she has had enough. Schuldig is stronger than Hikaru so usually during these long trainings he wares her out more than   
he knows because he is not so worn out. After the training Hikaru would have loved a nice hot bath and a nap but she has to go now to train with nagi, on her telekinetic   
gift. Hikaru got up from her seat at the window trying hardly not to show her wearyness as she walked out of the room and to Nagi's room. As Hikaru sat down in a   
uncomfortable chair the small man looked at her. "I see Schuldig has worked you hard." He looked at her an felt sorry for this hard training that she had to go through.   
"Hard hmph if you call his training hard and his powers strong than you must be weak." She replied icily not wanting them to start thinking her of someone who is weak.  
He looked at her sadely knowing that she would never admit that she was tired...she would never once complain. As Nagi worked with Hikaru on her telepathic gift she   
got wearer and wearer and by the time the training was over she had to use the arm of the chair to hold her self up. Nagi looked at her worried. "Are you all right?   
Do you want me to help you to your room and tell the others that you need to get some sleep?" His words were honest and pure but not something she could do. She   
looked at him pulling as much energy she had to be able to pull her self out of the chair and stand with out falling. "I am fine, I will go down to the meeting to show Brad   
that I have learned more and than once I have done everything he needs me to do I then will sleep." She pulled the last of her energy to hide her wearyness and to walk  
down to the main room and sit in a uncomfortable chair. She chose this instead of the couch because she knew once she sat and got comfortable she would lose to her   
wearyness and sleep.   
A few minutes later the 3 other men pilled into the room the dark one taking his position infront of everyone. :Tired are we?: Hikaru glanced icily at the german.  
:Im quite all right: The german looked at her and shruged he knew that no one could lie through their mind but what he didnt know was that she could. She had enough  
knowledge of the gift to know that she couldnt lie to those of pure minds and she surely knew that his was not pure. The dark man looked at Hikaru strictly. "So did they   
work you hard?" He asked hopeing for a defeat in her. She looked at him and held the same mask of one who is perfectly fine and normal. "Hard, more like boring I   
should think that I would need them much more. I have learned all that I can from them." His grin fell into a angry face. She looked at him and knew that the answer   
she gave was certainly one he didnt want. "Fine! If they are of no help to you than show me what you can do!" Hikaru looked at him and a quick second of panic came   
over her, she may not have much to learn but she was certainly in no shape to show how much she could do at least not to her full extent. She knew he always show   
what she learned and as long as she did something little she could get away with it but to show big stuff, that was almost imposible. She looked around for a way out of   
it or something to distract him. Finally she spoted something, the stove was sitting the kitchen in plain view and the stupid men had left a towl on top. She thought :all I  
have to do is turn on the oven and boom you have a fire. I believe I have enough energy for that much.: She concentrated taking more of her stored energy drawling   
almost to nothing as she turned on the oven and a few seconds later a huge fire started. Brad noticed something flicker behind him and turned around to see the fire on   
the stove. "What did you do! Farf! Did you leave the stove on while you were cooking!?" Brad looked at him madely forgetting all about Hikaru sitting on the couch.   
Hikaru noticed this and got slowly up and walked to her room while the two men sat there and argued about who kept the stove on leaving it to Schuldig to turn it off.   
Hikaru finally made it to her room and fell on her bed to fall into a deep sleep. As she slept she dreamed of things that passed and things to come...She dreamed the  
dreams that came to her everynight but different....She always had thought that her dreams where nothing but dreams till she found out about her power than she had  
found out that what they show that is to come actully does come to play.  
  
N.A. Well here is the end of the next chapter...Sorry it took me so long....but I have been busy lately and it took me awhile to get back into writing...as you can see the   
writing style is quite a bit different dont know why I change just did ^.^ Oh well here is the end of the chapter I will write as soon as I can bai bai   
:words: telepathy and thoughts but mainly telepathy between hikaru and Schuldig ^.~  
"words" normal talking  
  
  
A.N. Well here is the next chapter I changed my way of writing but I hope its still good ^^ oh and I dont own any of the Weiss or Schwarz characters I only own Hikaru oh and my plan to steal Ran, Schu and ken hasnt worked yet *sighs* This is Nichire signing out bai bai^^ 


End file.
